yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Predaplant
| romaji = Puredetā Purantsu | trans = Predator Plants | en_manga = Predator Plant | fr_name = Prédaplante | de_name = Raubpflanze | it_name = Predapianta | ko_name = 프레데터 플랜츠 | ko_romanized = Peuredeteo Peullaencheu | ko_trans = Predator Plants | pt_name = Predaplanta | es_name = Predaplanta | sets = * Invasion: Vengeance * Booster SP: Fusion Enforcers * V Jump January 2017 promotional card * Maximum Crisis * Fusion Enforcers * Code of the Duelist | anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V | manga = Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V }} "Predaplant", known as "Predator Plants" ( Puredetā Purantsu) in Japan and "Predator Plant" in the English manga, is an archetype of DARK Plant-Type monsters used by Yuri in the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime and manga. The archetype is a sub-archetype of the "Predap" archetype. Design Appearance with "Predaplant Moray Nepenthes" and "Predaplant Squid Drosera" in the anime.]] The monsters are largely based on carnivorous plants, carrion flowers, and/or carnivorous animals. Appearance wise, some "Predaplant" monsters have leaf-like mouth parts lined with thorn-like teeth, while their vine-like appendages resemble hands with thorn-like claws; the others have plant and animal characteristics. However, three of Predaplant Effect Monsters ("Ophrys Scorpio" "Cordyceps", and "Banksia Ogre") are not based on carnivorous plants. "Cordyceps" is based on the parasitic fungus with the same name, "Ophrys Scorpio" is based on a perennial herbaceous plant belonging to the family Orchidaceae, and "Banksia Ogre" is based on a genus of wildflower endemic to Australia. Etymology The names of each monster is a hybridization of an animal and a plant. One of the words used is typically the Latin taxonomic name. The Level 5 and higher monsters are named after mythical creatures (chimera, dragon, hydra) and the revealed Fusion Monsters are named after carrion flowers instead of carnivorous plants. Three revealed monsters in Maximum Crisis and Code of the Duelist also don't follow this trend; "Cordyceps" is based on a fungus, "Ophrys Scorpio" is based on an orchid, and "Banksia Ogre" is based on an Australian wildflower. Members Playing style "Predaplant" focus largely on an aggressive Fusion Summon for a huge damage and destruction, while using Predator Counters on the opposing monsters, making them Level 1 Monsters to hinder opposing Ritual, Synchro and Xyz Summons or other Level-based Play and punishes opponents for having them. "Predaplanet" punishes the opponent for losing a monster with Predator Counters by letting a player add a "Predap" card to their hands. "Predaplant Chlamydosundew" is simply an extra "Polymerization" when on the Field; one that can also use an opposing Monster with a Predator Counter on it as a DARK Fusion Material, making the Fusion Summon of "Starving Venom Fusion Dragon" and "Predaplant Chimerafflesia" easier, as well as potentially getting rid of an opponent's problematic monster. "Lonefire Blossom" can Special Summon another copy of itself and be used in combination with "Miracle Fertilizer" (Does not matter if the effect is only used once) to setup the Graveyard for effects like "Soul Charge" to swarm the field. "Super Solar Nutrient" can be used to Special Summon "Gigaplant" and further extend plays from the Graveyard. "Predaplants" have a useful engine in the form of "Predaplant Ophrys Scorpio" and "Predaplant Darlingtonia Cobra"; "Ophrys Scorpio" can Special Summon "Darlingtonia Cobra" directly from the Deck, triggering the effect of the latter to search a "Polymerization" or "Fusion" Spell Card. The combo can only be used once per Duel, but is very potent; setting up either a Fusion Summon, or a Rank 3 Xyz Summon and a Fusion Summon from cards like "Brilliant Fusion" and "Instant Fusion". As per the Master Rule 4, the deck loses its fast Fusion Summon power, causing them to slow down. However, the "Predaplant" Fusion Monster are relatively strong on their own. Recommended cards Weakness * This archetype relies on Special Summoning, so cards like "Vanity's Emptiness" will slow the archetype down. * Cards that take advantage of a Player controlling Low-Level monster will backfire. * "Predaplant" cards are reliant on Predator Counters for their effects. Cards such as "Counter Cleaner" or using the affected monsters as Materials will effectively clean them off. ** Especially Link Summon, which hardly care about the Level of the Link Materials * Predator Counters does not have much effect on Xyz Monsters, as they do not have Levels, but they do hinder Xyz Summons by changing the levels of the potential Xyz Materials, except for a Rank 1 Monster. ** Regardless, Predator Counters can still be used on Xyz Monsters for effects such as "Predaplanet" and "Predaplant Chlamydosundew". ** Similar to how Xyz Monsters are unaffected by a Level modulating effect, Link Monsters are also immune to it. But they are still viable for "Predaplanet", however.